slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach
Bleach is a goo girl created for Cheezy WEAPON's porn comics featured on http://slipshine.net She first appeared in the "Hell's Express 666" short story, a spoof on Galaxy Express 999, along with it's own Mateal and Cheezy's other characters. She pops up now and then in other stories. Bleach is the spiritual successor to Plip, another goo girl, although both can still exist in the same scenario. Character Overview Bleach is a goo girl born in a theme park in hell under the forms and function of a trash receptacle, eating disposed food and whatever organic waste within range of her pot. Her pot bares the symbol of recycling and is her home as well as a waste bin. Her name came from a grab-bag of mock cleaning names, like the other goo girls in the same park. When she hears and smells food being dropped she peeks out and grabs it with her hair tendrils. Over the course of a few years she's fattened up and gotten to the point were her pot cracks every time she climbs out. (She was never as big as she is now. See pic.) This is because unlike other goo girls that expel water and undigestible bits, Bleach simply retains (and refuses) to give it up, leading to the behemoth you see now. When she got too big to handle, from bullying other goo's, stealing food from passerby, and literally being too big, Bleach was banished to an undisclosed location in the woods to fend for her own and live alone in her pot. Occasionally Glumco (a location in hell) sends out troops to feed her food, and that's the main plot of "Hell's Express". Appearance Bleach is a voluptuous, naked blue goo girl with large breasts and ass that overhang and bound comically on a jiggly lithe frame. Her 'hair' is made of long sticky tendrils that function as her arms, since her real arms are far too small to reach around her body. Her hands and feet end in gooey clumps that resemble loose socks. Her eyes are mere indentations and she has no mouth (other than in shock, eating or trying to talk). Bleach rarely transforms, usually because she's such a fat lazy ass and the energy expelled is not worth the effort...... unless there's food or sex involved. Bleach's biological makeup is one that mimics ours, but with organs that revolve entirely around the five senses, food and pleasure. She has no bones and no muscles. The organs all float in a plasmatic jelly, sticking to the appropriate spot similar to ours, and occasionally compressing and moving around when she transforms. She can absorb solid food through any point on her body, she just has to move the organ close to the surface and suck it in, like an amoeba. Liquids are easier, absorbed through the same tiny pores that keep her wet and shiny and carried around by the free floating cells between organs. Everything is controlled by a mass of tightly knit cells functioning like a brain. Bleach cannot talk, but can understand actions and speech. Bleach eats internally by using enzyme secreting cells to burn calories. She can consciously chose what to digest, and can eat the clothes and shoes off a person if she wanted too. Bleach has been genetically programmed not to kill or eat living things. Personality Bleach has the personality and intelligence akin to a curious, but complacent puppy. Taking what she wants from what she sees at the expense of the other, using her size to get it, (one of the naughty traits and reasons why she was expelled from the park). Her demeanor is child-like and usually friendly, but caution is needed when approaching her since words are often ignored, unless you can distract her through bribery and wit. She can get carried away with her affection and it's easy to suffocate during a hug or play. Bleach grew up in an environment that has treated her as nothing more than an object. When she's not eating or sleeping, the park's demonic residents use her as a sex toy. But Bleach doesn't mind, and whatever comes out of those demons is more food for her. A simple life of sex and food and rivalry towards other similar goo's. Around other goo girls Bleach shows little to no interest, and is quite passive unless they have something to offer. Talking to her could only go so far as one would expect from a giant gooey baby, a few popped bubbles from her nonexistent lips and a complacent stare. Take out a lollipop and.. pounce! There she goes! Special Abilities Bleach has the consistency somewhere between clay and flan, with all the wiggle and jiggle one would expect, amplified by her overabundant features. When she isn't lazying about, she's stretching and morphing, bounding and leaping, cracking cement into dust to get where she's going. Her closest elemental alignment is water and she could drink a pond if she wanted to, but there isn't much of a reason too, other than feeling 'full'. The excess would eventually leak out since too much stretches her cells thin, and the conscious thought needed to retain it would be overwhelming. (This keeps Bleach from becoming a walking continent.) If her purpose was something other than pleasure, she'd probably be used as a body guard, using her body as a literal tsunami of flesh. Fire would cause her to shrink and dehydrate. Extreme cold would slow her down, but make her so dense, the damage she could cause would triple once she accelerates. Rarely after sex, she can produce goo pods (like eggs) and either lay them 'naturally' or inject them into her mates to incubate. Some pods are duds, others hatch into goo baby offspring with visual traits of the mates. The babies themselves migrate away from the mother, most likely into the forest in which Bleach resides now. Facts *Bleach has been created primarily for sex like most manufacture goo girls. Only when Doctopus Schlerber found of their voracious appetite have they been appointed for clean-up. *Bleach is not the largest goo girl of the theme park. Ammonia is. Both reside on the opposite sides of the forest. If they ever met, a terrible fight would break out. (They are food rivals.) *Glumcoland is the theme park. It is situated on southern hemisphere of the Glumco planet. Hell is an entire solar system. "Glumco Industries Inc" is the company that supports and owns Bleach after she's been exiled. *Bleach's milk is sugar water. Bleach herself is tasteless and not recommended for consumption. (Her cells are a violent laxative.) *Bleach has a voice, but can only squeal, moan and mumble. Talking is a foreign concept to her and nobody taught her how. *Bleach sleeps 16 hrs a day. The rest is staring up at the sky, scavenging and fucking everything in sight. Bleach topheavy.jpg|A top heavy, leaking Bleach. Bleach pump.jpg|Bleach injecting her pods into a victim. Bleach overdrive.jpg|Huge giddy Bleach drunk on a few pools. Cheezy WEAPON's sites: Glumco.com Cheezy WEAPON's Furaffinity Category:Characters